With the rapid development of intelligent terminals such as smart bracelets and smart watches, shapes of display devices in the intelligent terminals are increasingly diversified, and some display devices having curved boundaries are already quite common.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic diagrams showing a structure of a color filter substrate of an existing display device. It can be seen from FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B that, if the color filter substrate is provided with a curved boundary, a peripheral display region adjacent to the curved boundary is too small to arrange complete pixels. In this case, in absence of sub-pixels in the peripheral display region, steps exist in an edge region of the color filter substrate, causing the discontinuity of displayed information, so that an image displayed by a display device containing such color filter substrate has jagged edges. Further, if sub-pixels are arranged in the peripheral display region and are partially covered, color cast is caused in the peripheral display region because the sub-pixels are covered in different ratios, for example, when red sub-pixels are covered with the maximum ratio and blue sub-pixels are covered with the minimum ratio, chromaticity of the combined sub-pixels tends to ultramarine.
As such, a phenomenon of jaggies or color cast exists in the peripheral display region of an existing color filter substrate, thus affecting visual effects of the display device.